15 coisas que ninguém sabe sobre Lily Evans
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Fic em sentenças sobre nossa querida Lily.


**Aviso:** Esta fanfic é narrada em formato de "sentenças" baseadas numa única palavra. O método não foi inventado por mim, eu me baseei numa outra fanfic que seguia a mesma linha, sobre Bellatrix Lestrange, que se baseou em uma fic cujo casal era Ron/Hermione, da Dana Norram, que por sua vez se baseou em uma outra, Severus/Regulus.

**Agradecimentos: **À Brenda Wendy, que escreveu "Sete Marcas Negras".

1 -) **Livros**

Lily Evans nunca gostou _mesmo_ de estudar. Mas, quando criança, os colegas da pré-escola não falavam com ela, e então ela descobriu que os livros podiam ser bons amigos.

2-) **Severus Snape**

Lily Evans não achava Severus estranho. Ele só a lembrava sempre de morcegos, e ela tinha certeza de que uma hora ele se transformaria em um. Assim, ela sempre achava que ele a protegeria dos outros.

3-) **James Potter**

Ela não acreditava mesmo que ele gostasse dela. Tanto que, na primeira vez em que ele a chamou para sair, ela teve um ataque histérico de risada. No meio da aula da Professora McGonnagal. E só parou quando levou uma detenção.

4-) **Música**

Lily sempre amou a música. Tanto que quis aprender a tocar violão. Mas ninguém em Hogwarts sabia tocar, e nem agüentavam mais ouví-la desafinar suas músicas favoritas enquanto cantava.

5-) **Natal**

Ela sempre gostou do Natal, com a neve caindo e as casas todas iluminadas. Por isso não conseguiu ir para casa quando soube que seus pais estavam mortos. E foi nesse Natal que ela descobriu que os Marotos não eram tão inconseqüentes e chatos assim.

6-) **Marotos**

No começo, ela pensava que não merecia ser monitora com aquelas pestes por ali. Depois, passou a achar que ser monitora-chefe era infinitamente mais fácil com o Mapa do Maroto emprestado.

7-) **Mapa do Maroto**

Foi por sua culpa que o Mapa foi parar nas mãos de Filch. Por conta disso, ela teve que dar algo para cada um dos Marotos: Sirius quis uma bicicleta (na verdade era uma motocicleta, mas a letra dele fora tão ilegível que ela comprara errado), para Peter uma pilha de sapos de chocolate e Remus preferiu um livro qualquer. E James lhe pediu um encontro. Ela não pudera recusar.

8-) **Namorados**

Lily tivera dois namorados ao todo: Amos Diggory e Gideon Prewett. James Potter não conta, pois acabou pedindo-a em casamento antes, ao beijá-la em plena Dedosdemel. Ela ficara, inclusive, se perguntando se James sempre a faria ter ataques histéricos de risada.

9-) **Hippie**

Lily não se considerava uma Hippie, mas sempre comentava o quanto eles pareciam felizes e despreocupados. E o quanto suas roupas eram lindas. E ela amou quando James entendeu a indireta e deu-lhe uma saia longa e florida de aniversário.

10-) **Dancing Queen**

Lily sabia as músicas do ABBA de cor, e sonhava em um dia ser a "Dancing Queen". E quando os Marotos fizeram uma festa surpresa para ela, ela descobrira que podia ser quem quisesse.

11-) **Hogwarts**

Lily teria se tornado com prazer professora em Hogwarts se não houvesse uma guerra lá fora. E ela chorou quando se afastou pela última vez do castelo.

12-) **Casamento**

Sua festa de casamento fora muito simples e alegre. E ela se perguntou pela enésima vez se algum dia os Marotos criariam juízo, ao vê-los lançarem fogos de artifício sobre a casa.

13-) **Lua de Mel **

Ser carregada no colo para dentro de casa e posta na cama por ele, logo depois de se casarem fez com que ela percebesse que realmente existia felicidade no mundo. E descobrir lugares diferentes para fazer amor pela casa virara seu passatempo preferido.

14-) **Gravidez**

Ela teve medo quando descobrira que estava grávida, e se culpou por muito tempo. Depois de ver a reação de James, porém, ela descobriu que isso era maravilhoso. Menos na hora do parto: essa ela culpou-o com gritos que não se viam desde Hogwarts.

15-) **Morte**

Ela sempre soubera que ia morrer, mas nunca imaginou que seria daquele jeito. Enquanto corria escada acima, ela se perguntara por que a vida era tão injusta com os bons. E quando ouviu Voldemort subindo, ela soube que não tinha mais escolha. Quando viu Harry sorrir-lhe com a mãozinha gorducha na boca, ela já havia tomado a decisão. E não pode evitar de sentir um estranho calor se espalhar por seu corpo ao receber o feitiço no meio do peito.

**FIM**


End file.
